Buildings in which people work and live have systems that monitor and sustain the comfort level of the building environment. Such systems include heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, lighting systems, as well as others. HVAC and lighting systems have existed, at least at some level, for thousands of years.
HVAC and lighting systems have become sophisticated, and are often able to maintain careful balances of humidity and temperature, as well as provide some fresh air and adequate light within buildings. Such sophisticated systems are often called building automation systems. Building automation systems also include other building-related functions, including but not limited to security and fire safety systems.
The most sophisticated of current building automation systems are, at best, information centric. Such systems provide information of what is taking place for comfort, safety, and security. Such information may be presented in the form of charts and graphs of data points (i.e. temperature, flow, etc.).
Some need exists to obtain more information regarding the systems of a building and to use such additional information to improve building automation system operation.